


You Are Now Leaving Beacon Hills

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Leave the Past and All Its Scars [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And always will be, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, But They Don't Make It Far Yet, Car Sex, Engaged Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Mentioned Melissa McCall, Mentioned Rafael McCall, Post-Season/Series 06A, Road Trips, Season/Series 06B, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, mentioned jordan parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Set towards the end of "Going Back, But Not Going Home". Stiles and Derek are on their way out of Beacon Hills, ready to start their road trip. They barely back it past the leaving Beacon Hills sign before Stiles is pulling over for a quickie in the back seat. It's all great, until they get caught by the Sheriff.





	You Are Now Leaving Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> This might be able to read by itself but it does make references to things that happened in "Going Back, But Not Going Home" so it's probably best to read that first.  
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. Please point out them out and I'll fix them.

Stiles is more than ready for his road trip with Derek. They’re driving his new black SUV, having left the jeep back in Beacon Hills. And he’s already talked to the FBI, making sure they know he’s traveling. It took some convincing with Scott’s Dad but Stiles managed to get him to agree to let him have some time off. It wasn’t really time off. He was technically on call, having agreed to check out any supernatural instances that happen in the area he’s in. The biggest one was getting the man to agree to let Derek be his supernatural consultant. Derek had rolled his eyes at that but Stiles knows he was pleased, if only because it meant Stiles wouldn’t be going into dangerous situations alone. 

They’re about a mile away from the “ _You Are Now Leaving Beacon Hills_ ” sign when Stiles looks over at Derek. "Ready Sourwolf?"

Derek groans "You'd think by now you'd have come up with a better name than that."

"Oh, I can think of one." Stiles grins over at Derek "Ready boyfriend?"

Stiles' grin widens as Derek's eyes flash briefly before he's leaning over to quickly kiss Stiles, speaking lowly against his ear as he pulls back "I'm ready, boyfriend."

Stiles curses, gripping the steering wheel tighter and trying to focus on the road. Derek got him there, and from the smirk he's wearing when Stiles sneaks a glance over at him he knows it "You're an asshole."

"Yeah but I'm _you're_ asshole."

Stiles groans "Oh god, stop it. You're making it impossible to focus on the road right now."

"No one said we were in any hurry to get back." Derek winks, actually winks.

"Fuck!" Stiles is done for. It’s been too long since he’s had his hands on Derek and he’s going to change that. Stiles immediately pulls over to the side of the road, stopping the car with a jerk, sending rocks flying.

"I didn't mean stop here.” Derek glances back at the Beacon Hills sign with a laugh “We could have gotten a motel in a few hours." 

“Didn’t want to wait.” Stiles climbs over the console and into the backseat, limbs flailing everywhere, his leg barely missing Derek’s head. Once he’s settled he looks up at Derek with his eyebrows raised, already taking his shirt off and working on his belt buckle "Well? You gonna join me or am I doing this solo?"

Derek growls, quickly getting out of the car and joining Stiles in the back. The second Derek has closed the door Stiles is straddling him, pulling Derek into a messy and heated kiss, working his shirt over his head so he can get his hands on Derek’s skin. Derek can’t remember the last time they were alone like this, maybe in the motel room on the way back to Beacon Hills. But that had been weeks ago, so Derek can understand Stiles’ enthusiasm. 

Derek puts a hand around Stiles’ waist, the other going into his hair, using them to pull Stiles closer to him. He can feel Stiles' hard length against his thigh, causing him to groan and push up into it. Stiles moans, throwing his head back, exposing his neck to Derek. Derek takes the invitation biting and licking at the exposed skin while grinding up against Stiles.

“This would be easier without pants.” Stiles says, glancing down at him through heavily lidded eyes. 

Derek nods, having Stiles lift his lips up so that he can work his pants and underwear down far enough to expose his cock. Once he’s done, Stiles shifts slightly, giving Derek room to do the same. 

Derek has a moment to temporarily be grateful their windows are tinted and that the road isn’t usually that busy before Stiles is on his lap again. Stiles kisses him fiercely, licking into his mouth and sucking on his tongue, all the while giving needy moans and rolling his hips to bring their now free cocks together. Derek curses, thrusting up to meet Stiles. Derek already knows this isn’t going to last long.

As much as he’s enjoying how their cocks slide together it’s not enough. Derek wraps a hand around both their cocks, causing Stiles to moan into his mouth. The moans become louder and more frequent when Stiles starts fucking into Derek’s fist, lost in the feeling of their cocks brushing together. Derek is just as lost, too consumed with everything Stiles to focus on anything else. The air is thick inside the car and smell of their scents combined is almost overwhelming to Derek’s senses. 

“Stiles.” Derek pants against his mouth, running his free hand up and down Stiles’ side, needing to touch the other man as much as he can. He can feel the tightening in his gut, knowing that he’s close so he speeds up his hand. Derek pulls back from their kiss just enough to rest their foreheads together, their lips still ghosting against each other “I’m close.”

“Me too.” Stiles gasps, rolling his hips down more frantically “Almost. Fuck. _Derek!_ ”

Derek watches Stiles’ face as his orgasm hits him, working him through it and marveling at the look of pleasure on his face and that he’s the one that gets to see it. Then he looks down at where their cocks are still joined in his fist and groans, seeing where Stiles spilled all over his fist and his cock, as well as his stomach. Derek moves his hand off Stiles’ cock and starts working his hand over his own quickly. When Stiles moves Derek’s hand, replacing it with his own, while whispering against his ear “Come for me, Der” Derek can only listen, spilling all over Stiles’ hand. 

They’re just coming down, their foreheads resting together, trying to get their breathing under control when Derek’s head snaps to the window before he looks back at Stiles with wide eyes. Stiles is about to ask what’s going on when there’s a knock on the window and the voice of the Sheriff comes from right outside the car “Stiles, I know you’re in there.”  
Stiles looks back at Derek with wide eyes, before looking them both over. Derek looks like a mess, and Stiles is pretty sure he doesn’t look much better. He takes a moment to grab some wet wipes from the floor board (he learned the hard way to keep some around) and cleans both of them up, before tucking himself back into his pants, watching as Derek does the same, both of them putting their shirts back on. 

Stiles hears a sigh outside the window before the Sheriff speaks again “Stiles son, just roll down the window.”

Stiles looks at Derek who just shrugs helplessly. There’s no way to avoid this, other than jumping back into the front seat and speeding off. He’s tempted by the thought but he’s also not a coward so he sighs and pushes the button, rolling the window down. 

The Sheriff is standing there, arms crossed, looking exasperated. “So, I was on my way home when I got a call from Parrish who was doing a patrol in this area saying he saw a black SUV parked right on the other side of the sign leaving Beacon Hills and he was pretty sure it was yours. As much as I trust Parrish, I was sure it wasn’t you two since you only just got on the road but I had to see for myself.” The Sheriff shakes his head giving Stiles his best “ _Are you fucking kidding me_?” look. “You really couldn’t wait?”

Derek ducks his head “I’m sorry John.”

“Oh, I’m sure this wasn’t _your_ fault Derek. My son was the one driving after all.” At that he levels Stiles with a look that at any other time would have had him feeling guilty. 

“Hey!” Stiles says, looking between his Dad and Derek “Derek is just as much at fault as I am. He instigated the situation.”

John rolls his eyes “Whatever the reason I would still have hoped that my adult son would have been able to keep it in his pants, at least until a motel.”

Derek glares at Stiles, causing the other man to poke him in the chest with a glare of his own “Don’t even give me that. You were an active participant and from what I remember very much into it. _And_ how could you not have noticed my Dad was here? You’re a freaking werewolf!”

Derek’s cheeks redden slightly “I was distracted. I would have sensed danger but…”

“I parked a little way down anyway.” John says, saving Derek and himself from further awkwardness. Well awkwardness from whatever explanation Derek was going to give. That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to mess with Stiles a little bit. “I waited until the vehicle stopped rocking before I came over here. The last thing I needed to see was what my son and future son-in-law look like when in the throes of passion.”

“ _Dad!_ ” Stiles whines, putting his face on Derek’s shoulder, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“It’s not as if I don’t know you two are having sex. Granted, I’d rather not hear about it.” John says “You’re lucky I’m not bringing you two into the station.”

Stiles jerks his head back towards his Dad, a look of shock on his face, before a grin slowly takes over. Derek doesn’t like whether this is going. “You can’t arrest us. We’re not in Beacon Hills anymore.”

The Sheriff raises an eyebrow “Oh really? Well then how about I call up one of my bodies at the Sheriff station here and have them come pick you up on public indecency charges?”

Stiles opens his mouth to say something but Derek puts a hand on his knee, silencing him. “That won’t be necessary John. I think we’ll just be on our way.”

John nods “That you will.” He gives Stiles another look “At least Derek knows when to pick his battles.”

Stiles gives Derek an unimpressed look, muttering a “suck up” to where only Derek can hear before climbing off Derek and getting out of the car. Derek follows him out, walking around the back of the car to stand beside Stiles, facing the Sheriff. The Sheriff looks them over with a shake of his head and a sigh. Stiles looks over at Derek, seeing that he looks even worse in the light of day than he did in the SUV. His shirt is rumpled, his hair is a mess with pieces standing up haphazardly, and his face and neck and both still flushed red. Stiles is sure he looks just as bad, and can only imagine what anyone who happens to drive by would think, but he can’t bring himself to care. He made Derek look like that.

Stiles puts his hands in his pockets, rocking back on his heels “So are we free to go?”

John nods “You are. Just promise me you’ll at least try to wait until you’re somewhere more private next time. I don’t need a call telling me my son has been arrested. And I doubt the FBI would like that very much either.”

Stiles nods “You got it daddio.”

“I promise we’ll try to keep things decent while in public.” Derek says.

Stiles smirks “ _Try_ being the key word there.”

“There is no try in this situation, son. Only doing.” Stiles smirks again and the Sheriff groans, rubbing a hand over his face. “You know what I mean.” He gives Derek a sympathetic look “He’s yours to deal with now.”

“Rude. Jokes on you because Derek loves me and we’re going to get married and spend the rest of our long lives together.”

“You sure about this Derek?” John asks, barely hiding a smile.

Derek looks at Stiles, a fond smile appearing on his face “I think I can handle it.”

Stiles grins back at him, leaning over to give him a quick kiss “Damn right you can.”

“Well,” John says “I’m supposed to have lunch with Melissa so I need to go if I don’t want to be late. And you two need to actually get on the road too.”

Stiles nods, suddenly getting serious “Right. Well… I guess I’ll see you in D.C.?” 

“If I get the job.”

“I already told you, you’re going to get it. They’d be crazy not to hire you.”

John smiles, pulling Stiles into a hug “I’ll miss you son. Be safe.” He pulls back, clapping Stiles on the shoulder before giving Derek a hug “You too son. One of you try and check in every so often so I know you’re safe.”

Derek nods “Of course.”

Stiles pulls John into another hug before the man has a chance to leave “Love you Dad. I’ll see you soon.”

“Love you too son.” 

Stiles and Derek watch the Sheriff walk back to his car and was turns around and drives off back towards Beacon Hills with a wave. When they get back in the car Derek gets behind the wheel, earning an eye roll from Stiles. Derek starts the car, looking over at Stiles as he puts it in drive “Ready?”

Stiles glances behind him at the road his Dad just drove down leading back to Beacon Hills, leading back to his past and all its scars, before looking back at Derek. At his future. His new beginning. Stiles smiles, lacing their fingers together. “Ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning to do more in this verse but then I got the idea for the conversation that happens at the beginning and decided it fit too well to pass up doing this. So now it's going to just be a series that I'll add to when I have time, hopefully with different parts of their road trip (I'm already working on a Yellowstone one). And other things as well if I get ideas or if anyone is interested in seeing anything. I just want them safe and happy so this is my way of making that happen. For now, thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day <3  
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
